


rejoicing in virility

by kuwdora



Category: Paradise Lost - John Milton
Genre: Miltonic'ish verse, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-06
Updated: 2007-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-27 22:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon completion of Pandæmonium and thrones, golden in hue, were erected for the Seraphim, Satan took flight to survey his Kingdom, his personal <i>Xanadu,</i> and to search for his Associate, and Brother in Arrms, <i>Beelzebub,</i> to bestow his seed unto him, and show the Lieutenant what was to Come in the Great Consult. Envious children, Sin, Death, and underlings, Cherubim whole, beheld Satan’s scenic pursuit of his Companion who he would bring into the fold of his plan <i>Enlightened.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	rejoicing in virility

****

The Argument

Upon completion of Pandæmonium and thrones, golden in hue, were erected for the Seraphim, Satan took flight to survey his Kingdom, his personal _Xanadu,_ and to search for his Associate, and Brother in Arrms, _Beelzebub,_ to bestow his seed unto him, and show the Lieutenant what was to Come in the Great Consult. Envious children, Sin, Death, and underlings, Cherubim whole, beheld Satan’s scenic pursuit of his Companion who he would bring into the fold of his plan _Enlightened._

The original Casanova who  
Seduc’d Sin in Heav’n’s paradisal  
Light, who begot the incalculable  
Death that launched waves of grief, of misery  
Unto Earth that was forespoke in Heav’n,  
Flew above regal Pandæmonium  
Searching for his belov’d compatriot,  
The Prime Minister to his Crown,  
Beelzebub, his right hand during the Great Warr.  
There Mammon stood on the parapet,  
Body craned in admiration of the  
Adamantine spire, lined with rubies  
Raped from Abyssinia. Vulcanian  
Sounds of Mucliber’s hand echoed while he  
Continued to engrave declarations  
Of Revenge into stele. Other Noble  
Warriors, Belial, Azazel and  
Asmandai sparred in the courtyard witnessed  
Satan, His wings stretched, plumage rippling  
In the fiery winds of Hell, like Jove’s  
Favored _Aquilan_ disguise, as he flew  
Over mountainous regions of _Athos,_  
And _Cithaeron,_ where Oedipus lay a  
Babe abandoned, searching avian eyes  
Scann’d landscapes and villages; his Domain,  
And headed southeast to the _Ida_ Mount  
Pursuant young Ganymede of Troy,  
First glimpsed from his Olympian Kingdom.  
Jovian talons open, flex, open  
And dove towards slumbering Ganymede,  
To take him into his confidence  
And rejoice luxuriously in his  
Own Kind, like _Achilles_ and _Patroclus,_  
The tutelage of teacher and student:  
 _The Great Questioner_ and _Alcibiades,_  
And bronze Persepolian conqueror  
 _Alexander the Great_ , and _Hephaestion,_  
Playwright of Frogs, Wasps, Clouds, _Lysistrata_  
And Renown’d _Symposium’s_ Author.  
Beelzebub snatch’d, like Ganymede,  
By Satan, his wings pumping easily  
In ascent, bodies two molded as one.  
Both the deviants went down tog’ther  
Booted by the Tyrant of Heav’n High,  
Both the deviants rose to’gther.  
Satan’s Hellfire _idyll_ enraptur’d  
His trustworthy lieutenant, held in such  
High esteem; helping Beelzebub with  
Sight _achiev’d_ of the plan he would lay for  
The impending consult with their fall’n  
Brethren. Transcending Reason and Knowledge  
With each powerful wing’ed stroke in the  
Milky smog above the Palace of Hell,  
 _Hadean_ voyeur ignored, flying to the  
Determination set by Satan’s will,  
Beelzebub came to understand the Plan  
Of his Superior; hee the Mouthpiece:  
Articulate his Monarch’s idea  
To sway from Synod of Gods, eager for  
Blood and another humbling battel,  
To his Champion who would subvert man.  
Beelzebub’s mouthpiece expertise observed,  
Hauntingly delectable; envied by  
The Patrons of Hell as well as all who  
Covet Satan’s Confidence and Vigour and  
His _Epiphanic_ pleasure wrought by touch.

 

 


End file.
